After the Battle The Trio and Friend's final year at Hogwarts Beyond
by becki5907
Summary: This is a Story that deals with everything that happened after the last book ended before the epilogue and even after the epilogue.
1. The Morning after

**After the Final Battle Of Hogwarts The Trio's and there friend's last year of school and beyond**

** A/N: This is My First Fanfiction so cut me a little slack please. Also I own nothing. That privilege goes to Ms. J.K. Rowling**

**Prologue**

After the war ended, everyone except for most of the Slytherins stayed at the castle to mourn and also most of them had no where to go as most of there homes where destroyed by death eaters. The morning after the battle, everyone was in the Great Hall eating breakfast when Professor McGonnagall stood up.

Professor McGonagall Speaks, "Thank you to all who helped in this battle, it has been a long one and everyone gave it there all. I would like to thank three very special people that risked their lives this past year to save ours. Some of you know them as the Golden Trio, but some of you know them as Mr. Harry Potter, Miss Hermione Granger, and Mr. Ron Weasley."

Everyone cheered as the trio walked into the Great Hall. When the cheers quieted down, Professor McGonnagall spoke, "Thank you for all you have done for this school and the whole wizarding world."

When the Golden Trio Got to the Griffyndor table and sat down, Harry spoke to Ginny first, "I am so sorry that Fred died I didn't mean for anyone to die, I would like to ask you something, but I would like to ask you in private and if you say no I completely understand."

Ginny answered saying, "Harry it is not your fault that Ffff-fred died, he was fighting, like we all were, to make this world a safer place. He would never blame you and neither do I. And how about after breakfast we go to the Griffyndor common room and we can speak there."

Harry replies, "Okay thanks that cheered me up a lot, and okay that will be the perfect place."

When everyone gets done eating Professor McGonnagall stands back up to the podium, "Okay now that everyone has had breakfast we are going to ask that everyone who is able to clean up and help get Hogwarts back in order please stay here in the Great Hall when I dismiss."

After she says that she dismisses everyone and tells the Trio plus Ginny that they need to rest and for the time being are not allowed to help. She told them that they can start helping after lunch if they feel like they are able to.

When the Trio plus Ginny get back to the Griffyndor common room Ron and Hermione go up to Ron's room and take a nap in the same bed. When Harry knew that they couldn't hear them anymore he asks Ginny the question,

"Ginny I know I broke your heart and had to leave you for a year, but I am asking you if you would give me another chance and be together."

Ginny replies saying, "Of course I will take you back, I have been hoping since the war has ended that you would ask me that." Then Harry swept her off her feet and swung her around, and kissed her lightly.

"Thank you, Ginny. I think you just made me the happiest person alive."


	2. Lunch and meeting with MOM

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. That privilege still goes to the marvelous Mrs. J.K. Rowling. Though some good news to Harry Potter Fans out there are more movies coming out in the future about the textbooks that Harry and his friends used in their Hogwarts years.**

**Chapter 1**

At lunch time everyone gathered back into the Great hall and had a great feast. Harry and Ginny were talking to each other and flirting, while Ron and Hermione were sitting across from them doing the exact same.

Harry said to Ginny, "Professor McGonagall has asked me to stand by the fireplace and help usher in people as they come to get there dead. She said I could ask someone to help me and I was wondering if you would be that person?"

Ginny replies, "Sure Harry, I would love to help you, because I know that will be a hard thing for anyone to, but especially you after everything you have been through." Harry says, "Thank you, Ginny." He then kisses her lightly.

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione stopped talking and flirting when they heard what Harry and Ginny were talking about and Hermione piped in when they were done talking. She says, "Hey I know you didn't ask us upfront, but we were wondering can we help you guys as well we were going to ask Professor after we got done eating where we could help out at but we could help you guys."

Harry answered them saying, "Sure Hermione I could use all the help I can get."

After everyone got done eating Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione went and talked to Professor McGonagall about what they exactly needed to do at the fireplace. She says, "What you need to do is 2 of you need to stand there and watch the fireplace to make sure nobody gets in here that is not supposed to be in here, and the other 2 need to show the people that come through where there family members body is located at. I have a list of who all I know is coming to get their loved ones, but there might be some people that did not contact me beforehand about coming to pick them up. This list is constantly changing and even people that didn't contact me beforehand will show up on there when they decide to come pick their loved ones up. If someone comes in and is not on the list or not someone from the ministry find me immediately.

So they got to work they decided that Harry and Ginny would stand at the fireplace and Ron and Hermione would show the people where their loved ones are. The first person to come through the fireplace was the new minister himself. Kingsley said, "Hello Harry, how are you doing? I actually came here to talk to you and a few of the DA members about something." Ginny says to Harry, "I've got this you go with the new minister of magic." Harry replies, "Okay love I'll be back as soon as I can." So Harry went to go get Ron and told him the new minister wanted to see him, and Ron followed Harry.

So as soon as all the DA members were found that were needed they were all lead up to the head masters office. As soon as they got there Kingsley finally spoke.

Kingsley says, "I guess you are wondering why I have been looking for all of you." Everyone nods their heads. He continues saying, "The reason is, is that we are in desperate need of Aurors, as so many of them were either gravely wounded or killed in the past 2 wars. I am asking if you would consider becoming Aurors because of your firsthand experience of fighting especially in this second war. I understand if you would like to finish your education before you make a decision and the ministry completely understands. So if no one has any questions we are done here and thank you for letting me speak to you."


	3. after meeting MOM Kingsley Shacklebolt

**Disclaimer: Read The Prologue**

**Chapter 2**

After Minister Shacklebolt left the headmaster's office, everyone started talking at once. After a few minutes of everyone trying to talk over each other, Harry finally had had enough and stood up and got everyone's attention.

Harry says, "Okay, instead of everyone trying to talk all at once, let's let everyone talk one at a time and say what they think and when they are done if anyone has a question we will answer it then. Understood." Everyone nods their heads.

He continues saying, "Okay since I am already up here I will start. I think it would be a great idea if some of us became Aurors as some of our parents were after they finished Hogwarts, but I also think that we should finish our studies and take our Newts before we decide if we want to join the Auror Department."

When he was finished Dean's hand went up. Dean asks, "We want to become an Auror's, but we don't know if some of us would qualify for the job that an Auror has to do. Why would the minister think we have what it takes to be Auror's when all we did in the battle was what we wanted to do which is help save this world from a horrible fate."

Harry replies saying, "That right there is why he asked all of us, it is the reason for why we fought in this battle. Now I don't know much more about the subject of becoming an Auror, but I can ask the minister to talk to anyone that has any questions about becoming one. Now does anyone else have any questions, comments, concerns, or anything they would like to add?" Everyone shook their head no, so harry ended the meeting and everyone left the headmasters office.

When Harry got back to the great hall and got to the fireplace he noticed that Ginny was no longer there. So he went to Professor McGonnagall and asked, "Have you seen Ginny? I had to go see what the minister needed and when I got back she wasn't at the fireplace."

Professor replied saying, "I think she went up to Gryffindor Tower for a while to see her family, I would check up there." Harry nodded, "Thanks Professor can I have the rest of the day off the minister gave me quite a bit of things to think about?"

Professor nodded saying, "Yeah take all the time you need Harry, and if you would like to come back and finish your seventh year, you always have a place here at Hogwarts."

Harry smiled, "Thanks, Professor and I would like to take you up on your offer of returning for my seventh year."

Professor McGonnagall nodded, smiling and handed him an envelop of everything he would need for his seventh year, in it also was the Quidditich Captain badge and the Head Boy Badge. He didn't know until later when he opened it about the latter two.

**Whew 2 chapters in 1 day I am glad I finally figured out how to add new chapters on here I was getting frustrated with it.**


	4. After talking with the new headmistress

**Chapter 3**

**Wow it's been a while since I have posted but oh well I am posting now so hope you enjoy. Also I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, but I wish I did.**

**This chapter is going to have them going back to the burrow after helping rebuild Hogwarts and all of the funerals I decided to leave out the funerals because that was put in the books.**

When Harry finished talking to Professor McGonnogall, he went to find the Weasley family to find out what was going to happen now that Hogwarts was almost done being rebuilt.

He found Mr. Weasley first and asked, "What are we going to do now that Hogwarts is almost done being rebuilt?" Mr. Weasley replied saying, "We are going back to the burrow and are going to spend a relaxing summer until you kids go back to school for your final year."

Harry said, "Okay, would you like me to go find everyone else and get them all into the Great Hall where we can leave?" Mr. Weasley nodded his head yes, and went to help Harry find the rest of the family.

Harry found Ginny first, with some people surrounding her, insulting her, saying that she must have put some potion into Harry's drink because no handsome guy like Harry would fall for a slut like her. Harry had gotten to the group by then and said, "I love Ginny with all my heart and she did nothing to me that would make me say that. She loves me for who I am, and not for my fame and fortune. Now if I hear any of you or anyone else insult Ginny, you not only will have ME to deal with, but you will have her 5 VERY OVERPERTECTIVE BROTHERS to deal with as well."

As soon as they heard that the girls and some guy ran off not wanting to deal with Harry or any of Ginny's brothers. Harry asked Ginny, "Are you okay Gin? Did they harm you in any way?"

Ginny replied saying, "No Harry they did not hurt me but if you had not gotten here when you did someone might have gotten hurt thanks for coming to the rescue." Harry said, "No problem Gin, I was looking for you any way as the whole family is meeting in the Great Hall as soon as everyone else is found where we can go back to the Burrow." Ginny nodded and followed Harry to go find the rest of the clan and then went to the Great Hall and they all apparated back to the Burrow.

**Chapter 4-6 is going to be them at the burrow and resting until time for them to get ready for Hogwarts. There might be some other things that happen in that time as well**


End file.
